


Rain and Lovers

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I needed to make myself feel better after IRL stuff so this did it, M/M, Rain, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain was what pushed Joseph to Sebastian's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Lovers

He felt like a cat in the bath with the rain pouring down on him. With his car in the shop for a yearly tune up and Sebastian having left a little earlier then him and no buses going his way, he chose to walk. At first, it was just grey skies, nothing serious that would cause him to worry but as he was just far enough from the precinct, the rain came down like a waterfall, drenching him to the bone in mere minutes. He had to stop for a moment when he realized how wet he was, cursing his decision choosing an apartment a fair bit from work.

Knowing his only option was Sebastian as he both lived close enough to make it there if he ran and there was a slim chance of Sebastian turning him down, he ran as fast as his legs could take him, though the cool air mixed with the rain didn’t help much, he was still able to get to Sebastian’s home in good enough time. “Sebastian.” He said as he knocked on the door, shivering as the water seemed through his clothes making the cold he felt seep into his bones. “S-Seb? Are you h-home?”

Thankfully his partner opened the door within the first minute of him knocking. He looked a little miffed about being woken up from his no doubt after work nap but when he saw Joseph drenched and shivering, his attitude instantly changed and he ushered Joseph inside. “The hell happened to you?”

“Got c-caught in the rain.” He shivered again though the warmth in Sebastian’s home was helping his situation.

“I see that.” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. “You’re gonna catch a cold.” He removed Joseph’s badge, setting it aside. “Undress, I’ll get ya a towel and you can borrow my PJ’s for t’night.”

“J-Just a towel is fine Seb. I’ll dry off, w-wait out the rain and-”

“I’m not hearin’ it Glasses.” Sebastian stopped him. “You’re gonna stay here tonight.”

“But-”

“Didn’t I just say I’m not hearing it?” Joseph sighed but protested no more. Instead, he stood in Sebastian’s doorway, shivering until Sebastian came back with a towel and his PJ’s. “Thank you.” Joseph said as he took the items.

“Yep. Now go change and I’ll make us dinner.”

“You don’t need t-”

“Ah!” Sebastian waved his finger in front of Joseph’s face. “You don’t listen, do you? Go change and I’ll make us dinner.” He turned Joseph around then smacked his ass, sending him stumbling a bit toward the bathroom and bedrooms. Joseph blamed his red cheeks on the cold as he entered the washroom to dry off and change while Sebastian entered the kitchen with a stretch. He hadn’t planned to have a guest for dinner but Joseph wasn’t picky so maybe a simple bowl of chicken soup would be good, help warm the younger man up as well.

When Joseph came out of the washroom in Sebastian’s PJ’s, Sebastian nearly died from how adorable his partner looked. With his hair down from the professional look, hanging loose in his face, Sebastian’s clothes too big for him, his hands disappearing in the sleeves of the night shirt before he rolled up the sleeves and pant legs so they didn’t cover his feet. “Look at ya.” Sebastian laughed, hugging Joseph around his waist. “With the way ya look now, I’d say you’re ‘round twenty-three instead of thirty-three.”

Joseph shivered again, still not completely warm but the body heat certainly helped. “I doubt it’s that much of a difference.” He said pushing up his glasses.

“No. It is.” He kissed Joseph cheek then turned back to the stove. “So, chicken soup?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Joseph said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “Thank you for allowing me to stay here.”

“Don’t thank me.” He dished out some soup into a bowl, placing it before Joseph. “You did this almost every day for me in those…dark times.”

“Still. It was unexpected.” He took a spoonful of the soup. “Mm, but this is good.”

“Good.” He sat across from Joseph with his own bowl.

After dinner and three old Batman cartoon reruns, Joseph found himself in Sebastian’s arms as he was taken to bed. “I can walk.”

“Yeah, I know.” When they came to the bed, Sebastian carefully laid his partner on the bed, the rain still falling heavily and pelting against the windows. “Damn. It’s really comin’ down out there.” Sebastian said as he stood at the window, hands on his hips. With the rain came the wind and the trees were blowing fiercely and Sebastian swore he saw an umbrella go tumbling past. “Gonna rain all night no doubt.”

“Great.” Joseph said, already without his glasses, curled into a cocoon of blankets. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian undressed, just choosing to sleep in the nude as he normally did when his partner borrowed his PJ’s. He slid into Joseph’s cocoon and Joseph instantly cuddled up to him, enjoying the extra warmth. “Feelin’ better?”

“Much.” Joseph sighed. Sebastian smirked, wrapping an arm around his lover using his other to slip on reading glasses and picking up a book. “…old man.” Joseph muttered with a smirk against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian ruffled his hair. “Hey, if I’m old, I guess that means no more love makin’. Too old for it.”

Joseph glared up at him with a pout. “Fine. You’re not old.” He laid his head back down, taking a deep breath. Sebastian kept his arm around Joseph as he read, the book itself not terribly interesting but if he was able to hold Joseph like this, just feeling his partner breathe against him, pressed into his body heat, Sebastian cold tolerate a few more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it’s times like these when I ask myself, what are these titles? They’re so lame XD


End file.
